disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Magical Worlds Parade
Disney Magical Worlds Parade premiered on February 16, 2014, at Disney's Magic Kingdom (Walt Disney Kingdom Resort). Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland. Parade Unit *'Mickey’s Magic Band (Mickey Mouse & Friends Unit):' The parade starts with Little Toot from Melody Time in “Toot Take Wonder”, Little Boat is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a Treasure named “Adventure of Music”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Daisy and Chip ‘n’ Dale. also sing and dance along with him Disney On Ice 100 Year of Magic. *'Quasimodo Festival of Fools Celebration (The Hunchback of Notre Dame Unit):' Based on the 1996 animated film. Quasimodo dances atop a giant float raining with During the show stop, the "Bells" part of the unit raises up and the Gypsy Girl perform an amazing Trapeze routine. Clopin atop Festival of Fools. Esmeralda leads his dancing team, which is formed of Gypsy Men dancer. A Djali the float. *'Caught Up in Daydreams :' Characters from Pinocchio, Alice In Wonderland and Dumbo feature in this float. this unit features Dumbo next to Pinocchio, Alice and Timothy Q. Mouse; attached to the float are Casey Junior, with four "The Clown family" performers and a performer in a the big top bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Women Trapeze rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Magical Classics World (Disney Princess and Fairies Unit):' On a Magic the Disney princesses Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty Cinderella from Cinderella, Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Rapunzel from Tangled and Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop flowers float. *'Sea:' Lilo & Stitch From Lilo & Stitch, Ariel From The Little Mermaids and Jim From Treasure Planet feature in this float. Ariel rides atop a bubble-filled float dominated by a blue and purple instrument-playing octopus. Eight dancing shells and waves lead the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float is Lilo & Stitch his tropical world. He windsurfs. The Jim amusement from "solar surfing" (a hybrid of skysurfing and windsurfing atop a board attached to a solar-powered rocket), brings up the rear of the float During the show stop, Mermaids Girl and Man South West China - Aerial Troupe. *'Joy of Friendship (Winnie the Pooh Unit):' Winnie the Pooh hold the colorful red balloon atop Ten dancing the bees, attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles, and Hunny Pot sitting float. Attendants Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Kanga, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Owl perform, play along. *'Symphony Jazz Cat (The Aristocats Unit):' Based on the 1970 animated film. The longest float in the parade, it features Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse on a three-person swing with Roquefort looking on, along with two larger swings in the back portion of the float capable of swinging almost 360-degrees around the top of the float. Scat Cat leads the float, pushing a music with him, occasionally splitting in to multiple portions as he walks. Napoleon and Lafayette takes up the rear of the float dancing and playing with a smaller female paris and waving to guests. *'Pixar Pals (Pixar Unit):' Characters from Toy Story, A Bugs Life, Cars, Ratatouille, Brave, Monsters, Inc and The Incredibles feature in this float. The larger float features, with Woody and Buzz riding on bicycle Toys horses behind the brightly colored, Flik and Atta on a two-person swing with Dot and Forest Merida. Various characters Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl Syndrome's Omnidroid Remy and Emile Food ride Bungee Rat the Mike and Sulley bicycle float and deliver the greatest “95” of "D". Show Facts *'Original Run': February 16, 2014 *'Show duration': 20 minutes *'Sponsor': McDonald *'Show Stop song:' A Whole New World from Aladdin *'Other songs featured:' *'MICKEY MOUSE & FRIENDS UNIT:' **''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" / "Minnie's Bowtique"'' *'THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME UNIT:' **''"The Court of Miracles" / "Topsy Turvy" / "A Guy like You" / "God Help the Outcasts"'' *'CIRCUS UNIT:' **''"Give a Little Whistle" / "Casey Junior" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "I've Got No Strings"'' *'PRINCESSES & FAIRIES UNIT:' **''"Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love"/ "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "I See the Light" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes'' *'SEA UNIT' **''"He Mele No Lilot"'' / "Under the Sea" / "I'm Still Here" *'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' **''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' / "The Wonderful Thing About Tigger" / "Winnie the Pooh" *'THE ARISTOCATS UNIT:' **''"Scales and Arpeggios" / "Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat"'' *'PIXAR UNIT' **''"The Incredibles Theme"'' / "You've Got a Friend in Me" / "If I Didn't Have You" Category:Parades Category:Walt Disney Kingdom